Sparks
by caughtagain
Summary: Noodle is seventeen and begins to notice 2D and vise versa. Third chapter is up! Please review! And tell me any advice you have! It really helps. I'd like to know if my chapters are too short. Thanks! Noodlex2d 2dxNoodle
1. Food

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Noodle woke up abruptly, groaning to the sound of her annoying alarm clock.

"Ugh. I really need to change the sound on this!" she mumbled finding the clock at last. After slapping it, it died mid-beep making Noodle smile spitefully. She slumped out of bed and practically crawled to her bathroom to get ready.

Noodle was definitely not a morning person now that she was seventeen. The days were gone when she would get up every morning at 8:00 am and begin her day refreshed. Now, she was lucky to pull herself out of bed at 10 or 11.

After deciding to keep wearing her pjs, Noodle made her way to the kitchen downstairs. Russel was cooking breakfast and 2D and Murdoc were bickering as always.

"Why do ya always 'aft to mess everything up!" Murdoc screamed.

"I-I di'n' mean to! I'm sorry!" 2D exclaimed.

"Tha' was my beer! And you spilled it all over tha table!" Murdoc spat slapping 2D on the face.

"I'll clean i' up I promise!" 2D grabbed a towel and started sopping up the wet liquid. That's when he noticed Noodle and perked up, "Oh 'ay Noodle luv!" Noodle smiled and greeted him back.

"I see you tried using your brain again!" She teased looking at the mess.

"Wot?" 2D asked and Noodle giggled, making 2D grin his goofy smile that she loved. Noodle grabbed another towel and walked over to the puddle to help 2D clean it up.

"Noodle luv, yew don' 'afta do 'hat for me!"

"Oh it's fine. I don't mind helping you." As she bended down, the tight black tank top Noodle was wearing revealed a bit more of her chest making 2D blush. He tried to look away, hoping she didn't notice his staring. Then Murdoc left the room muttering something about new lyrics.

"Hey Noodle! I've made you some eggs and toast!" Russel called out.

"Thanks Russel-san!" Noodle took the plate of breakfast and sat down at the table. 2D sat across from her sipping some coffee. There was an awkward silence between them as she began eating. Ever since she came back from hell, it seemed like Noodle and 2D couldn't pick up where they had left off. When she was little, they were the best of friends, and could tell each other anything. Now, it seemed like there was something blocking them.

"So, are yew doin' anyfing today Noods?" 2D asked.

"I didn't have anything in mind. Why do you ask?" Noodle responded. Now she was interested. Did 2D want to do something with her?

"Oh I don' know. I though' maybe yew wan'ed to play video games or somefink." 2D answered. Noodle couldn't help observing how nervous 2D looked to be talking to her.

"Sure! I would love that!"

"Do yew wan' ta come to my room?"

"Yeah! Just let me finish my breakfast." Maybe Noodle could fix their relationship after all! It would be nice to have someone to talk to whenever she was feeling upset. She definitely couldn't talk to Murdoc, and Russel was more like an overprotective brother than a friend.


	2. Beanbag

2D was waiting for Noodle to come into his bedroom to play videogames with him. After she'd agreed earlier, he had jumped up excitedly and hurried to his room to set it up.

"It'll be jus' like old times!" 2D said to himself. He pulled out two controllers and a game that seemed appropriate. Just as he was popping it in, Noodle hopped through the door to his bedroom.

"'ay luv!' 2D called to her and she spotted him on the floor behind his bed. Noodle subconsciously pulled the door shut with a click and 2D became slightly nervous as she plopped down on a beanbag next to him, beaming. He couldn't help smiling at her expression and scooted back to wear she was.

There wasn't a second beanbag, so Noodle invited 2D to share hers. "Hey 2D, you don't have to sit on the uncomfortable floor. This beanbag is big enough for two people- I don't need it all to myself. Come sit with me!" Truthfully, the beanbag was probably big enough for three people, and with Noodle resting on it, her whole body could fit.

"Um, if yew fink so luv." 2D replied, awkwardly hoisting himself onto the beanbag. As he sat down though, it made him sink further, almost squishing him against Noodle. He chuckled nervously and tried to move over a little, but to no avail. So he stopped, and tried to ignore the awkwardness he had created.

Noodle blushed slightly as his arm brushed against hers, making her skin tingle. 2D turned on the game and they both started playing, forgetting about how close they were. It was a game that Noodle hadn't played before, but she quickly caught on with guidance from 2D. They lost track of time as their game went on longer and longer.

"Agh! Yew bea' me again!" 2D exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. Noodle consequently slid closer into his side and looked up at him, smiling. "I can' believe yew are winning at a game yew havn' played before! Against me of all people!"

Noodle laughed and stretched glancing at a clock on a nightstand. "Woah! 2D! We've been playing for three hours! Do you want to do something different?"

"Like wot?" 2D questioned, bringing his arm down and resting it on her back. This made Noodle blush again and she looked down. Now they were practically cuddling so she rolled away making his arm fall behind her neck.

She rested her head back on his arm and stared up. "Well we could always watch a movie or something. And it's kind of cold. Do you have any blankets?" She turned slightly to see him staring at the ceiling. "Stu?"

2D jerked back to her. "Sorry. Wot?" He asked sheepishly, feeling bad about zoning out on her.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie, and if you had any blankets," Noodle answered. It was normal for 2D to zone out when anyone was talking. It was probably because he had another headache. "Are you okay Stu?" That was his real name. Er, Stewart was his full first name, but Noodle sometimes called him Stu when she was concerned or felt close to him. Close. Hmm. Did Noodle have feelings other than friendship towards the singer? Noodle silently contemplated this thought, and then waved it off. Nah, he's just a friend.

"Of course luv. And I'd luv to watch a movie with ya!" 2D responded. He winced slightly as he felt another migraine coming on, and started rubbing temples with the hand that wasn't trapped under Noodle's head.

Noodle stood up and grabbed a container of pills on his nightstand, handing them to 2D. "Here, I can tell your head hurts."

"Fanks luv. Oh and there's a blanket in tha' closet there." Noodle walked over to where 2D pointed and picked out a huge grey blanket. She also grabbed a movie and put it in. Climbing back onto the beanbag, she pulled the blanket over her body, making sure it covered 2D also. He swallowed some pills and threw the container over by his nightstand.

As the movie started playing, Noodle snuggled a little closer to 2D, and he wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her closer. This made both of them blush, but neither of them saw the other's expression. She rested her head against his side and tried to pay attention to the TV, but she was getting sleepy in the comfortable position. Eventually she fell asleep. 2D looked down to see her eyes closed, making him smile. He listened to her soft breathing, and started feeling tired also, probably because of the lack of sleep he'd gotten the night before.

Looking out the window, 2D saw it getting dark with a rainstorm approaching. So with the grey light coming through his window, he gazed at her face, memorizing every detail. "She's definitely changed, but she's still my Noodle," He thought to himself. He wondered why he had never noticed how beautiful she was before. It was nice knowing that she was his friend, but 2D couldn't understand why this seemed so peculiarly nice to him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her head, and then wrapped his other arm around her, beginning to fall asleep.


	3. Sunshine

Noodle slowly opened her eyes sensing a bright light shining behind her eyelids. She was close to the ground, looking up at a window and the sun was shining through the cracks in the blinds. As she sighed and looked around, she realized she was in 2D's room, curled up on a beanbag. Then she sensed something resting on her stomach. Looking down, Noodle noticed 2D's arm wrapped around her middle, holding her close to him. The events of the day before slowly came back to Noodle's memory and she realized they must have fallen asleep during the movie.

Noodle slowly turned towards 2D trying not to wake him. She gazed at him, mesmerized by the calm expression painted on his face. She reached out to touch his lips, but he fluttered his eyes open and stared at her fingers, inches away from his mouth. 2D leaned forward and kissed her fingers, beginning to smile. "Mornin' luv." This made Noodle blush and she giggled softly, cuddling into his chest like she used to when she was a little girl. "What do we want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Noodle replied beginning to stand up. She grunted slightly as she pushed herself off of the beanbag. As she did so, 2D's arm slid down her back and he playfully tugged on her tank top and pulled her onto the beanbag again and began tickling her. "Hey! Stop it!" Noodle laughed. 2D leaned over her looking down at her grinning up at him, and he tickled her stomach more. "Agh! that really tickles!" Noodle grabbed 2D's wrists and tried to push them away. She quickly brought her hands back and made a gun with her fingers. "I've got you now, thief! Put 'em up where I can see 'em!" 2D brought his hands up to his face.

"I surrender! I surrender!" 2D played along.

"There. Now that I have you under my control, you must come with me and do whatever I say! And that means no more tickling!" Noodle ordered. She stood up and shuffled to the window. "Wow it's really pretty outside! We should go for a walk." It was 10am and since it had stormed the night before, the weather was perfect. Noodle skipped to 2D and pulled him to the door. "Come on 2D! Let's go!" 2D grinned and trailed after her.

They navigated through the house until they came to the warm outside. Everything was covered in a thin layer of rain water and Noodle leaped out of the door, bare-foot and jumped in a puddle, splashing 2D. He jerked out of his daydream, surprised. "'Ay!" He shouted and kicked water onto Noodle's leg making her squeal in delight. 2D leaned down and cupped some water in his hands to throw it at her, but before he did, she shoved his hands toward him so he ended up getting himself wet. "Oh so yer gonna be like 'hat?" 2D grabbed another handful and threw it at her, but she managed to dodge it, running behind their jeep for cover. 2D stalked around to the other side, ducking low. He peaked around the corner of the jeep and saw her facing away from him, so he picked up some more water, called her name and threw it at her right when she turned towards his voice.

Noodle shrieked as rain water soaked into her black tank top, making it slightly see-through. 2D laughed and ran away to the other side of the jeep, trying to pretend he didn't notice the way her tank top was clinging irresistibly to her figure. Noodle sneaked up behind 2D and poured some water out of her hands, and onto his neck so it slid down his shirt. 2D whipped around and picked Noodle up, slinging her over his shoulder. She squealed again and tried to get out of 2D's grasp and he carried her over to a little hill, while spinning around to make her dizzy. He eventually set her down and sat on the ground, pulling her with him. Noodle wobbled slightly, then slumped back onto the wet grass, looking up at the sky, still giggling.

"Oh 2D, I've really missed you. It's been such a long time since we've done something fun like this." Noodle sighed. 2D glanced over at her, watching her as she closed her eyes. The sun gleamed on her damp body and water dripped down her legs.

"I've missed yew too luv," 2D answered, falling back next to her, so both of their shoulder's touched. Noodle's hand brushed against 2D's and she began tracing shapes on his skin. 2D closed his eyes and savored the feeling, never wanting it to end. He began humming the melody to El Mania, and when he came to the end of the phrase, he sang the words. "Maybe in time, you'll waaaaant to be mine." He glanced over at Noodle to see her gazing up at him, listening intently. He smiled sheepishly and hummed the rest again, staring at the clear sky. Noodle trailed her fingers down his arm and gingerly touched his finger-tips. Then she carefully slid her fingers in between his and clasped his hand. She closed her eyes and thought about what they might do in the afternoon, but decided that she wanted to live in the moment for now. This wonderful and amazing moment.


End file.
